1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanging system, and in particular relates to a heat exchanging system with a magnetic refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional refrigeration devices usually comprise a compressor for compressing a cooling fluid in order to raise its temperature and expansion means to decompress a cooling fluid in order to cool it adiabatically. These conventional devices have a number of disadvantages. In effect, gases such as the CFCs (chlorofluorocarbons) currently used as the cooling fluid are serious pollutants and their use entails great risks for atmospheric pollution and destruction of the ozone layer. Consequently, those gases do not satisfy present-day requirements, nor the environmental standards of many countries. Furthermore, such conventional equipment, which operates under pressure, has to be installed and maintained by trained and certified personnel who must follow constraining procedures with lengthy, numerous and highly demanding implementation requirements. Finally, such equipment is noisy, produces vibrations, is bulky and complex, and consumes a lot of electrical energy. So conventional devices are not satisfactory.